Uncharted Waters
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Post 2x06. They'd both lost so much, everything gone in just one day... Erica/Jack


**Disclaimer:** If V were mine, Jack and Erica would've been doing the dirty hanky-panky the night they met... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Written for theLiveJournal V Kink Meme prompt- "Based on 2x06 'Siege' promos and spoilers. Both of them have lost so much, that it's understandable they find comfort in each other."

* * *

Earlier that night, after declaring war on the V's in the grungy basement that Erica's faction of the Fifth Column called home, she wasn't quite sure what she'd been expecting but it certainly hadn't been this...

Erica gasped, running her fingers through Jack's hair as he pressed slowly into her. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel his body quiver above hers, desperately clinging to him as they hurdled over that invisible line that they'd toed so carefully since the night they met. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, a lone tear sliding unnoticed down her temple as he finally settled fully within her. She savored it, the feeling of his body baring down up on her, how his uneven breath puffed against the side of her shoulder, and how he somehow managed to wrap his arms around her without crushing her.

They'd both lost so much, everything gone in just one day, and the urge to connect with someone- with _him-_ had overwhelmed her. At first, it was purely a means of comfort. He hadn't argued when she tugged him down onto the mattress beside her, an open invitation, strictly platonic until she became bold under the cover of night. Without thinking, she'd cuddled up to him and chuckled when he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in return. While his reaction was understandable given the circumstances, Erica found it completely endearing, and if she hadn't lifted her head from his chest to tease him about it they might have not ended up here- with him moving over her and in her, their bodies pressed together in one of the most sinfully delicious ways, flesh against flesh, heart to heart.

It started with their noses brushing together. They could have laughed it off and moved on, but for some reason she just couldn't force herself to break away. Hesitating, Erica shyly bridged the last few inches between them, pressing their lips together in a sweet and almost chaste kiss. She hadn't expected anything in return, she knew how seriously he took his vows before the church expelled him and hadn't intended to take it any further, but then she felt his mouth twitch in response beneath her own and one large palm slide to the base of her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the contact.

Erica's back arched, a familiar warmth building slowly low in her belly as their hips moved in an age old rhythm. Her nails dug lightly into his shoulder blades and she whimpered softly when she felt his teeth graze just under her jaw, the smell of his aftershave transferring from his skin to hers.

It was a tender exploration, making her forget about Anna and the fucked up world around them, but as much as she loved it she breathed a sigh of relief when he eventually raised up onto his forearms, his palm sliding down her body, thrusts becoming needy and quick. She needed this desperately, the tension inside her coiled so tightly that she could feel it all the way down to her bones.

"Harder," she breathed heavily against him, her hands just barely able to find purchase on his slick skin as they rocked together.

He responded with a deep, almost relieved, groan that rumbled through his chest and caused her muscles to tighten instinctively around him. But, it was the feeling of Jack's thumb sliding through the wetness between her thighs is was pushed her over the edge, rubbing and circling until the burning heat within her finally snapped.

Her ears popped with the force of her release, eyes squeezed so tightly shut that she just barely registered Jack jerking gracelessly against her, riding the wave of euphoria with her.

When she came back to her senses he was hovering over her, watching her with a look of adoration and a flicker of guilt. She smiled softly and cupped the side of his face, dragging him down until their lips slid together in a languid kiss.

She certainly hadn't expected her evening to end like this- with Tyler living aboard the New York mother ship, with her as the leader of the worldwide resistance, or with Jack Landry in her bed- but as he rolled over, carefully slipping out of her and pulling her into his arms without the slightest qualm, she had to think that maybe things happened for a reason.

They were going to need each other, the strength between them, to get through this fight.

**End.**


End file.
